If the Shoe Fits
by hellotherexx
Summary: Emma and Regina have been royally screwed by the men in their lives. What will one snowy night, too much alcohol, and undeniable attraction do to bring them together? F/F, Regina/Emma, lemony goodness, rated M!


**Author note:** This story began as a joke and when I stumbled across an erotic heels website, I knew this story had to come to light. I don't think they are very in character, but I still thought it'd be fun to do. I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it!

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own any of these badass characters, only the plot is mine!

 **If The Shoe Fits**

* * *

 _Fucking bastard._

Regina slammed her shot glass on the bar and flagged the bartender down for another hit.

He came over with a slight smile, wiping his hands on a dishrag. "You sure you want another? Them things are pretty damn strong."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him. "Does it look like I need any advice from you?"

The bartender didn't say anything more, he just silently took her glass and filled it up with the dark amber liquid again. The bells hanging above the door chimed as it swung open, letting in a just of cold air that made Regina shiver. She downed the last of her shot and felt the presence of someone sidle up to her.

"Hey, a shot of Everclear please?" Emma Swan slid out of her red leather jacket and tossed it on the chair next to her. "And do you have those bar nuts? The ones with the pistachios?" She didn't give the man a chance to answer before reaching behind the counter and pulling a bowl toward her. "What a goddamn night."

Regina turned and eyed her, taking in the sight of her. Emma Swan's hair looked like a flock of birds built a nest in it, her shirt had so many creases and grooves it'd give the ground of Death Valley a run for its money, and her ankle high boots weren't buckled, showing a pair of mismatched socks. Regina raised her eyes back to her face and found Emma looking at her.

"Can I hep you?" She muttered, sitting down and taking a long swig of her drink. Emma winced as it went down. "Woo, feel the burn."

"What happened to you?" Regina's eyebrow raised as she watched her with distaste. "You had a better day when a troll was on your ass."

"What makes you think a troll still isn't on my ass?" Emma countered and finished her shot. Much like Regina, she slammed her palm on the bar for a refill. "God, Killian is such an asshole." She grabbed a handful of nuts and shoved them in her mouth, crunching loudly and rolling her eyes. "The fucker would rather hang out with his Jolly Roger buddies than the date I've been planning for a week."

"And you're telling me this...why?"

Emma turned to Regina and seemed to finally realize she was there. "What are you even doing here Regina? I thought you didn't mingle with mere city folk." The bartender slid another shot of the clear liquid toward Emma and she tossed it back with less wincing than before.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Regina looked down at her empty glass and contemplated asking the bartender for another one. She knew she was getting to her limit but fuck, she didn't even care. Robin decided to go traipsing off with Marian and left her back in the dust. Again. It was then that Regina remembered why she never let anyone close. The feeling of rejection was too hard.

"What'd Robin do?" Emma asked, signaling to the bartender again. He gave them both a wary look but refilled their glasses anyway. Crossing the queen when she was drunk didn't seem like a wise choice.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina bristled. Her words came out more as an accusation than a question.

"You heard me." Emma nodded toward Regina's fist. Her fingers were pressed so tightly in her palm her knuckles were white. "Someone has crossed you and I don't think it was the dwarves."

"I'm not drunk enough for this conversation." Regina sighed and caught the bartender's eyes. "Give me one of what she's having."

He came over and placed the glass in front of her. "I'm closin' soon m'am."

She waved him away absently and took a drink, wincing. "Jesus Swan, what the hell is this, battery acid?"

"Only the best stuff tastes like shit." Emma lifted her glass, her eyes were growing warmer and Regina noticed a pink tinge in her cheeks. "To battery acid."

Regina felt the lights in the room growing warmer, and the bar began to felt even cozier than before. Oh yeah, she was definitely buzzed. "To battery acid," she finally agreed, clinking Emma's glass against her own and downed the rest.

"Alright," the bartender came over with a towel to wipe down the bar. "We're closed and I'm cutting you two off. Go home before you do something you regret."

Emma pushed her empty glass towards him and slid off her chair. She slipped her jacket on and looked at Regina. "Well? Coming?"

Regina slid her long black coat on and wrapped her scarf around her neck. "I don't have much of a choice, now do I?"

Emma raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything as they both headed out the door into the frigid air. "So are you ever going to tell me what Robin did or am I allowed to take a wild guess?" Emma shoved her hands into her coat pockets.

Regina didn't answer and walked alongside Emma. "If you're still not drunk enough for this conversation then I feel sorry for your liver."

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No." A smile played on Emma's lips and Regina looked away. She felt a warm sensation in her stomach that had nothing to do with alcohol. _What the fuck?_ Emma was just a friend, and barely a friend at that. What was she thinking? It must be the drama from that evening, it has to be. In no other universe would her mind carry her away like this.

Regina took a deep breath in. "Robin has been cheating on me. With Marian."

Emma's mouth fell open. "Seriously? That rat bastard. When did you find out?"

"This afternoon. I was taking Ronan for a walk and spotted him kissing her in the park," Regina sighed, hating herself for seeming so weak, "he said he was going out, I guess I wan't suspecting he'd go _out out._ "

Emma shook her head. "That's cheap. I'm sorry Regina."

"Don't feel sorry for me." She continued. "Took everything I had not to blow the assholes brains out with an explosion spell. The only thing stopping me what seeing Ronan's face. I don't think he spotted them though."

Snow began to fall, faster than it had for years in Storybrook. "Well damn," Emma pulled her jacket tighter against her chest, "part of me wishes he did see it, then he'd know what an asshole Robin is. Steal and give to the poor my ass."

"He's only six, Emma."

Emma looked to consider it. "I guess you're right. Well, I'll see you later."

Regina frowned. "You're walking home?"

"Yeah," Emma replied and sheepishly added, "I kind of walked home because Killian never showed. I let Charming borrow the Bug."

"You're going to be knee deep in snow by the time you get down the block." She pulled out her keys and unlocked the black BMW sitting at the curb. "Get in."

Emma was going to argue but knew Regina was right. She also knew that the abundant amount of shots were starting to gloriously hit her bloodstream. She was definitely wasted. She opened the passenger door and climbed inside. The car looked like Regina had just taken it off the lot. Emma saw a tiny apple charm hanging from the rearview mirror and had to smile. She reached around to buckle her seatbelt and noticed a lacy, red pair of panties protruding from the bottom of the driver seat.

This caught Emma off guard. She never thought about what type of underwear Regina wore, but she certainly didn't expect bright red and lace. She felt a rush of blood to her cheeks and turned to face forward. Regina followed her eyes and stuffed them further in the seat. "Yes they are mine," she added hastily.

"I didn't say anything." Emma said with a smile.

Regina pulled away from the bar and on the road to Emma's house. The snow was falling harder now and ice was building on the roads and Regina was finding it harder to steer the car where she needed to go. "We're not going to make it to your place before we're up to our heads in snow."

"Well what do you propose I do? Tunnel through like a mole?"

Regina made a sharp turn that slammed Emma into the door. Her head collided with the door frame and she held her head, wincing. "What the fuck Regina?"

"We're going to my house."

"What?"

"My house," she repeated, "you can stay at my house until the snow melts. Henry is with a friend for the night so you can sleep in his room."

Emma grimaced. "He's a teenage boy. I have no idea when the last time he washed his sheets were. I'll take the floor."

"They were changed last night, and a thank you would do just fine."

"Sorry. Yes thank you for the offer."

A few moments later they pulled into Regina's garage and the door closed behind them. _Safe._

Regina climbed out of the car and bunched the panties in her fist and shoved them in her purse. Emma watched her, thinking she hadn't seen something that hot in a long time. Emma had respect for Regina - she was a bitch and was unapologetically so. That was oddly sexy to her. Emma followed her though the garage into the dark house. It had a slightly musty smell to it, like it hadn't been lived in for a while.

Regina flipped on the light and tossed her bag onto the counter with a sigh. There was a photo of Regina and Robin on the counter by a basket of apples. Regina leaned against the island and dropped her head like it was just too heavy for her to hold. Before she could stop herself, she felt wetness against her cheeks. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Don't cry in front of anyone - especially Emma. You're not supposed to be this weak._

Emma's eyes darted back and forth between the fridge and counter awkwardly. She felt like she was involved in a personal moment and she couldn't escape. _What the fuck do I say? Do I comfort her?_ Emma took a couple steps toward her and reached her hand toward Regina's shoulder. At the same time Regina stood straight and Emma's hand pushed into her shoulder.

Regina turned around and locked eyes with Emma's. "I'm sorry he did that to you," Emma said cautiously, "you deserve better."

Regina didn't answer, she kept her eyes on Emma's. Before she knew what she was doing Regina rushed her and pressed her lips on Emma's. Regina felt the resistance at first but as fast as it appeared it was gone. Emma's lips pressed against hers and it felt like they were supposed to be there from the beginning. Regina's hands yanked Emma's red jacket off her shoulders and it dropped to the floor. Regina's mouth opened and Emma's velvet tongue pushed past her teeth in a hot rush.

Emma's hands pushed against Regina's hips, scrunching the fabric of her skirt in her fists and tugged greedily. Emma slipped onto the island, bringing Regina's body between her knees and kissed her deeper. Emma's body was on fire with desire and an ache she hadn't experienced before.

Regina slid the straps on Emma's white tank down and unhooked her bra. It too fell with a soft thud next to her jacket. Regina pulled back and feasted her eyes on Emma's breasts. They were the perfect size for her to palm, with soft pink nipples swollen with desire. Regina felt a moan from the back of her throat and dipped her head down to slip one into her mouth. She simply couldn't help herself.

Emma's eyes closed and tilted her head back with pleasure. Her hands nestled in Regina's hair and let the pleasure ripple through her body. Regina was slow and calculated, Emma didn't know what to expect and that thrilled her. "That feels good," she murmured, clenching her jaw as Regina's teeth grazed her nipple.

"Shh," Regina looked up at her with a sinuous grin, "this is just the beginning."

Exhilarated, Emma smiled. She reached for Regina's blazer and Regina slapped her hand away. "Not yet. I have some things I want first." Regina pulled her from the counter and walked her down the hall to her bedroom. She swung the door open with a rush and pushed Emma inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Take it off." She commanded, gesturing to Emma's jeans with her eyes.

Emma obeyed in an instant, sliding out of her jeans with a single quick motion. Regina eyed her appreciatively, realizing her panties matched the bra perfectly. "You wore those for Hook?" Regina asked demandingly, taking a step towards her.

Emma nodded, feeling insecure for the first time that night. Regina leaned forward, lips close to the shell of Emma's ear. "Well now you're wearing them for me."

A shiver went through Emma's spine and she nodded again, She felt like she lost all control of her brain and Regina held it in the palm of her hands. Regina smiled smugly and nodded once. Her hands pressed against Emma's shoulders and squeezed once. Emma shivered in anticipation and before she knew it, she was pushed backwards onto the bed. Emma refocused on Regina and caught her eyes.

She sauntered over to Emma with a hungry, crazed look, like a lioness that found her prey. She crawled onto the bed, trapping Emma's hips between her thighs. Emma's hands began groping Regina's ass, her hips, she was dying to grab anything for purchase. "Ah ah," Regina reached down and slid her heel from her foot and pressed it against Emma's neck. The heel was distressed brown leather, with spikes at the back and a delicate buckle on the side. The heel dug into Emma's skin and she felt a chill run through her. She swallowed as Regina righted herself on Emma, still straddling her lap.

Their eyes never lost contact as Regina's fingers began unbuttoning her own blouse, painstakingly one at a time. Regina's red bra with black over -ace finally came into view. Emma moaned involuntarily at the sight and she never wanted something so bad in her life.

Regina smiled slyly as she looked into Emma's face. "What do you want to do to me, Emma?"

Emma hesitated and Regina slammed herself into Emma's hips again. "Tell me, Emma!"

"I want your breasts. I want to pinch your nipples so hard you scream out my name," Emma moaned.

Regina slipped out of her shirt and unhooked her bra. Emma's eyes gazed on Regina's breasts, how erect her nipples were, and how tender they looked - they seemed to ache for her touch. Emma sat up and bought one of her nipples to her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Her skin had a sweet, fruity taste to it and Emma couldn't get enough.

"Mmm," Regina moaned, pushing her body into Emma's expectantly. She looked down at Emma's full lips latched around her nipple and sucking happily. Just the sight was enough for her to come right there. She pulled herself away and the _pop_ of Emma's mouth leaving her nipple made her want to go right back. "I want to see you ride my fingers Emma, I want to pleasure you. Get up."

She crawled off her lap and Emma was quick to get on her knees. Regina knelt down and pulled her underwear down over her knees and Emma slid out of them. Regina smiled at the sight of her. Her fingers reached out and stroked the slippery folds of her. Emma sighed happily pinching her nipples as her body quivered against Regina's fingers.

Regina watched her face and slid one into her. Emma twitched and let out a deep moan. She pinched her nipples so tight her fingertips were white. "Oh fuck."

Regina smile grew wider as she slipped a second one inside her. Emma gasped and took a hold of Regina's wrist. Slowly, she started to grind against Regina's hand. Regina loved watching the curve of Emma's back as she rose up and back down again, and the sheen of sweat appearing on her shoulder blades. "That's it," she crooned softly. "Ride it Emma."

"Mmm," Emma's moan was guttural and raw. She lowered her forearms to the bed and swung her hips greedily, panting every time she came back down again. Regina's thumb slipped forward, finding Emma's clit immediately. Emma's body shook and she trembled with the feeling of it - pure bliss. "Oh god, fuck!" She screeched, pumping herself faster against Regina's fingers.

"Don't you fucking come," Regina pinched Emma's nipple hard. "I can feel you trembling. Don't."

"I can't help it," Emma nearly sobbed as she moaned again. "This feels so fucking good."

"On your knees. I want you to really ride them Emma. Tell me when you're about to come."

Emma rose back up to her knees and right when she was about to come down on Regina's fingers, Regina pushed them deep into her. Emma's eyes widened and squealed with delight. "Ohhhh fuck!" She grasped at her breasts again. Her hips twitched and she felt the tightness in her belly. "I'm gonna come, oh fuck!"

Regina pushed Emma back against the pillows and spread her legs wide. She slid herself between her legs and shoved her fingers back inside her again. Emma moaned as her slippery walls tightened and spasmed against her hand. "Oh!" Emma gasped in surprise. She opened her thighs further for a tighter fit and gasped again. "I'm coming! Fuck!"

Regina felt the warm rush of liquid against her wrist and smiled as she watched Emma's body shake and her head nod side to side. Emma closed her eyes and rode the orgasm, each delicious moment of it. "Oh fuck," Emma opened her eyes and saw Regina there, smiling slyly. She looked down at Emma's vagina that was swollen, dripping, and red.

"That was amazing." Emma groaned.

Emma kissed Regina and flicked her nipple. Regina gasped and looked at Emma. "Now it's my turn," Emma whispered. She got back onto her knees and pushed Regina against the pillows. Regina remained quiet and watched Emma kiss her way down to her skirt and push it up over her thighs. "Mmm," Emma groaned against her inner thigh. "You're wet."

"What are you going to do about that?" She asked.

Emma pulled the string of Regina's thong down by her teeth and tossing it aside. "I can think of a few things."

Regina moaned, lifting her skirt higher on her hips. She spread her legs wide as Emma brushed her lips on the skin of her inner thighs. Emma was pleased to see Regina completely shaved except for a triangle of hair at the very top. "That's so sexy," she murmured, running her mouth against it. Regina's thighs tightened as she watched her.

Emma's fingertip parted Regina's lips, already moist and aching for her. Emma bent low and slipped her tongue inside. Sweetness filled her mouth and Regina gasped happily. "Fuck! That's it, lick it."

Emma's hands slid under Regina's ass and raised her closer to her lips. She tasted so good and sweet, Emma knew she couldn't get enough. Emma loved feeling the way Regina's body squirming in her hands, the way she was so desperately was moaning her name. She wanted to pleasure her forever.

"Fuck Emma." Regina said through gritted teeth. "Fuck me with your tongue."

Emma was only happy to oblige. She spread Regina open and delve her tongue deep inside her. Regina's hands wound through Emma's long hair and lifted her knees higher. "Mmmm like that," she gasped. Emma's mouth found her clit and sucked on it happily, watching her mouth made a beautiful circle. She still had her red lipstick on, even after all their kissing and that pleased Emma even more. Emma gently moved her head from side to side as she gently sucked Regina's clit.

Regina grasped at her nipples and pinched them whenever Emma sucked her. She began to feel the warm sensation in her belly. "I'm going to come," she announced, opening her eyes to look at Emma.

"I want to taste you," Emma pulled herself away from Regina and grinned maddeningly at her.

Regina watched for a moment and grabbed her by the hair. "You better fuck me with your tongue then, if you want to taste me. I'm getting close."

Emma happily spread her lips with her fingers again, happy to see her glistening with wetness. She gently tugged on her clit agin an Emma knew that was the moment.

"Fuck!" Regina shouted as her hips began to shake and her stomach rolled.

Emma's mouth was suddenly filled with Regina's sweetness. Regina fell back against the pillows, still shivering and panting. Emma's fingers stroked Regina's stomach as she gently lapped up what was left of their first encounter. She then wedged herself on the middle of Regina's thighs and kissed her.

The feeling of Emma's tongue and the taste of herself drove Regina wild.

"That was amazing," Emma breathed.

Regina glanced out the window at the snow piling against the windows and grinned. She reached over and pinched Emma's red, enlarged nipple. "Looks like you'll be here a while."

Emma simply smiled back and her lips went to Regina's neck with pleasure.


End file.
